Dark Kat's new mecha
by NinjaJedi
Summary: Per Feral's instructions, Pumadyne has built an unstoppable battlemech. Weighing in at 75 tons and armed to the teeth, it's nigh invincible. When Dark Kat steals it, even the combine forces of the SWAT Kats and Enforcers can't seem to stop him.


On a pleasant June day on the outskirts Megakat city, at the Pumadyne testing grounds. Commander Feral and his niece Felina were gaping in awe of a giant robot in front of them. "I told you it was big." Dr. Lyon, the cat in a lab coat standing next to them said.

Getting over his initial shock, Commander Feral turned to the doctor "Yes, but can it do what you say it can do?"

Dr. Lyon nods "I assure you Commander this battlemech can do what I promised it can do."

Shaking her head to get her bearings back Felina then asks. "I still don't understand uncle. Why build this thing?"

Turning towards his niece with a cocky grin, his answer was "Simple Felina. With this battlemech the SWAT Kats will no longer be needed. It'll be able to handle any thing that the super villains can throw at us." Turning his attention back to the doctor "So tell us about this gadget."

Dr. Lyon smiles "As per your request Commander; it has better then super mega alloy armor. Those things on the shoulders," he stated while pointing to two large boxes sitting on top of the shoulders, which if looked at a certain angle resembled ears. "are long-range missile launchers. Each launcher is capable of launching up twenty missiles, which can be group fired for a total of a forty-missile barrage, with internal reloads for both. Each arm has an extended range large laser, each with the power to put a significant dent in a mountain. Also in the arms is a medium pulse laser, while not as powerful as the ER laser they are capable of rapid fire. And finally, we have the dual .50 caliber machine guns." He indicated to what look like whiskers on the bottom of the cockpit. "This thing can handle what ever you want to throw at it. Short of a nuclear weapon, of course."

Felina's jaw dropped. "Nuclear weapon? You mean this thing can withstand anything up to a nuke?"

The doctor nodded. "It is per your uncle's specifications. It past all the preliminary tests, all that's left is the final systems test."

The Commander turns to his niece. "That's where you come in Felina. You're the only one I can trust with this. I need you to test pilot it and put it through its paces."

With a grin Felina nods. "No problem, what do I have to do to get this crate started?"

"Its all very intuitive lieutenant just climbed the ladder put on the neural interface helmet, throw the three switches in order, then hit the ignition button."

She nods. "So does this thing have thought activated arsenal like the Behemoth?"

"No not really. Instead it will help you keep your balance and help you respond to your surroundings. When you turn your head in a certain direction, the battlemech will turn in that direction with you."

Still a little overwhelmed, but determined and excited to pilot this creation, she walks over to ladder to the battlemech. Once inside, Felina seals the cockpit slips the neural helmet onto her head and proceeds to start the machine up. With a powerful shake the engine came to life. Lights, indicators and readouts came to life a moment later. Through the small headset built into the neural helmet she heard a quiet computerized voice announce, "Reactor online, sensors online, weapons online, all systems nominal." Cocking an eyebrow, she asked to no one in particular. "Reactor?"

Dr. Lyon reaches into this left pocket of his lab coat and pulls out a walkie-talkie. "Don't worry, lieutenant. It's not a nuclear reactor." He then turns to the Commander standing next to him, who had a concerned look on his face. "The cold fusion reactor is the only thing powerful enough to get seventy-five tons moving and power the weapon systems."

"Cold fusion reactor?!" Both Ferals ask simultaneously.

The doctor nods "Yes, cold fusion. While it's still technically experimental, we believe we got…the um…bugs out of the system."

"You better have Lyon! If anything happens to my niece…"

"I assure you Commander, everything has past its initial stages. There is no danger to us or to your niece." The doctor then operates the walkie-talkie. "Okay lieutenant on your left is the throttle. Go ahead and take it for a spin."

Felina does just that. With a powerful shake the battlemech starts out walking out slowly, until finally reaches its maximum speed. "I didn't think something this huge could move so fast!"

"How fast can this contraption of yours move?" The Commander asks.

"Around 60 miles-per-hour." Reactivating the walkie-talkie. The doctor then instructs Felina "OK lieutenant, soon you'll see our test course. We like you test out the weapon systems. There will be a couple tanks and some remote control jets. We want you to take them out as fast as possible."

Unconsciously nodding Felina notices as she does so does the battlemech. Just as she starts to see the tanks in the distance, she hears the computerized voice announce "Enemy power ups detected." Glancing at the radar screen, she could see four blips on the ground and two blips in the air. Glancing at her H.U.D. she noticed that the tanks were well within the reach of the ER lasers and missiles. But the Jets were only within reach of the missiles. Targeting the tanks, she fired the right ER laser. With a soft hum a blue laser shot out, instantaneously cutting through the tank she targeted and the one that happened to be right behind it. Destroying both in spectacular explosions. With that the computer announced, "Enemy vehicles destroyed."

Turning her attention to the Jets. She locked missiles onto one of them as the computer simply announced, "Targeted." Pressing the firing button the battlemech slightly leaned back as forty missiles screamed out heading for the lone jet she targeted. She didn't realize she group fired missiles without even knowing it. Needless to say it was an impressive display of overkill, as the Jet didn't know what hit it. Technically it would only take one missile to kill it, but all forty impacted at the same time. The computer emotionlessly stated, "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

All the while that this was happening she didn't slowdown. She was now within range of the machine guns and the medium pulse lasers for the other tanks. Deciding to see what would happen with the medium pulse laser, she targeted one tank with the right arm and the other tank with the left. Pressing and holding down the fire button several bolts of green lasers shot out in rapid-fire succession. Easily cutting through the armor of the tanks destroying them.

The one lone jet, which also did not slow its course, was now will barely within range of the machine guns. She decided to finish it off and see exactly what this thing was capable of. She groups all the weapons and fired in a brilliant display as forty missiles, two ER lasers, several bolts of medium pulse lasers and a spray a machine gun fired totally annihilated the final jet.

With a satisfied smirk, she turned the battlemech around and went back to its starting position. Flipping a few more switches when she got back the computer simply announced, "Shutdown procedure initiated; shutting down." When the reactor was shut down, she opened the cockpit and jumped down. She turned to the doctor and her uncle. "Now that was fun!"

With a satisfied grin the scientist turned to the Commander. "So?"

The Commander who was still dumbfounded that this battlemech was able to destroy six vehicles in a matter of seconds, just nodded. "What do you call this thing anyway?"

Dr. Lyon smiles, "We call it the Timberkat."

Meanwhile, some distance away, but still within eyesight of the test range. A small group of pink winged creatures were giggling excitedly. Then they took flight to find their master and report what they just witness.

The battlemech was stored in a hangar for the evening. The Enforcers would pick it up in the morning and display it to the public for the first time. Two armed guards were posted on the outside, while one armed guard was posted on the inside. Being in a remote location, the guards were at complete ease.

The guard on the inside was leaning back on a chair with his feet on a desk and a small TV in his lap. He didn't notice a small sound coming from back of the hangar near where the battlemech was placed. He didn't notice anything at all until several pink winged creatures jumped him and gagged him. A shadowy figure emerges from the hole. Gazing up at the battlemech in front of it the figure then laughs evilly. Stepping into the light figure is revealed to be Dark Kat, "With this type of firepower, nothing can stop me from destroying the city and build Dark Kat city." With that threat, he climbs into the battlemech and starts it up. Blowing the door of the hangar clean off the two armed guards quickly enter, but all they can do is feebly fire at the battlemech as Dark Kat accelerates running pass them and into the city.

Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs had to work late, again. The mayor needed a speech for the upcoming dedication of the new Manx wing of Megakat General Hospital, but as typical he went to shoot a late round of golf instead of running the city. Reaching for the cup of coffee that sat on her desk, she noticed that there was a small ripple in it. She watched it for a moment, the ripple happen again only larger. Her ears cocked towards the open window. She could hear a rumble in the distance, but couldn't see anything yet. That's when she heard the first explosion! Looking out the window she could see smoke coming from the distance and the rumbling getting louder. She can now just make out something towering over some of the smaller buildings. When it got closer she could clearly see it was a very, very large robot. Turning back to her desk, she grabs her purse and rummages around it and finally pulling out a small triangular device.

At Megacat salvage yard Jake and Chance had _just_ finished cleaning up the mess that Burk and Murray had left them. This time even Jake was temped in helping kick their tails with Chance instead of holding him back. As the last amount of junk was sorted, an alarm rang. Both tom kats looked at each other and ran towards the entrance of the hanger. Jake turned on the lights while Chance picked up a red phone on the wall, "Yes Ms. Briggs?"

The panicked voice on the other end answered, "I'm not sure who, but somebody is using a giant robot to destroy the city….OH MY……" Her transmission was cut off.

"Ms. Briggs are you O.K.? Ms. Briggs are you there?" Hanging up the phone he turned to his partner, "We gotta go, NOW!"

Callie ducked when the bluish laser came _this_ close to ending her life. Getting back on her feet, she ran out her office. And none too soon as two missiles destroyed her and the mayor's office, along with that side of the building. Even though she was clear of the blast, the shock wave threw her down the stairs she wisely decided to take. Getting back to her feet, she mentally thanked the powers that be that nobody else had to work late as she continued her descent down the stairs.

Meanwhile Commander Feral was on his cell phone screaming at Dr. Lyon as his Enforcers, in a vain attempt to stop the battlemech, fired at it with everything they had in the arsenal. "How could you let that crazy psychopath Dark Kat get his hands on the battlemech?"

"I'm sorry Commander he came through the floor. The guard says he didn't know what hit him until it was too late."

"Is there anything that can stop this?"

"You saw for yourself during the test run. Nothing and I mean nothing can stop it! It was after all, per your designs specifications Commander."

Just as the Feral's anger got to the point where he almost crushed his cell phone, the roar of jets could be heard. "Not even the SWAT Kats can stop this demented psychopath."

When the SWAT Kats arrived on the scene, all they saw was chaos. Several buildings were completely destroyed. Terrified citizens stopped their cars in the middle of the intersections only to get out and run for their lives as the battlemech slowly approach crushing the cars under it's weight. It seemed to the SWAT Kats, whoever was using this mammoth robot was taking a leisurely stroll through downtown Megakat city. Only pausing to fire off a few missiles or a hail of machine gun fire at either the Enforcers or random pedestrians. Their hearts sank when they saw the ruin that was once City Hall. That's when Razor noticed a familiar green sedan pulling out of the parking lot. "Looks like Callie is OK."

Over the radio they heard the gruff voice of Commander Feral. "Back off SWAT Kats, the Enforcers will handle Dark Kat!"

"Well, that's typical! Leave it to Dark Kat to get his paws on a big flipping robot!" T-Bone growled. Just as he finished Dark Kat had turned his attention to the Turbokat. The arm of the battlemech lifted and pointed in their direction and T-bone had react quickly to avoid the several bolts of green lasers heading in their direction. Yet, while the lasers might've missed them they still struck part of city hall. Causing massive chunks to fall right in the path of Callie! The chunks of what was City Hall fell in her path. She slammed on her brakes but couldn't avoid the wreckage. She hit head-on, crushing the front of her car and deploying her airbag. Thanks to the airbag she was winded, but alive.

"That does it! We got to bring this freak down Razor!"

"Love to but first we have to get Callie out of here." His partner replied as T-bone noticed that Dark Kat turned the battlemech towards Callie's car to finish the job.

A winded, dazed and confused Callie stepped out her car. Her glasses were cracked, but she thanked whatever angel was looking after her that she was alive. But her worries only just started as she saw that the battlemech was now heading her way. Just as it opened fired with its machineguns a net drop down on her and carried her off just at the last moment. The SWAT Kats flew away with the Deputy Mayor safely in the spider missile net as Dark Kat turned his attention to the Enforcers putting up a pitiful fight.

Once several miles away, the SWAT Kats gently released Callie onto the roof of a building

"You should be safe here now Ms. Briggs." T-bone declared.

"Thanks guys, but you have to stop that thing!"

"Don't worry Ms. Briggs, we will!" Razor replied. And with that the SWAT Kats rejoin the battle against Dark Kat and his battlemech.

In the interim, a helicopter lands in a sparse clearing near the destruction of downtown Megakat City. Commander Feral turns to one of the occupants of the helicopter as he got out. "I threw everything I had in my arsenal at this thing! There must be a way to stop it Lyon!"

The scientist just shook his head. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this Commander, but unfortunately there's nothing we can do to stop it."

Felina got out of the pilot's seat of the chopper and walked over to her uncle and Dr. Lyon. "Sir," she addressed her uncle "Dark Kat is heading for Enforcer headquarters."

"Typical!" The Commander growled. Just as he grabbed his walkie-talkie to issue orders to evacuate the Enforcer building, the SWAT Kats reappeared on the scene.

"Let's see how dark crud likes a million megavolts. Scrambler missiles deployed!" After Razor issued the command and pressed the firing button four missiles with little lightning bolt decals on the side launched from the Turbokat and struck the battlemech. In a very loud crack of electricity and a bright shower of sparks, it seemed that it actually worked. The battlemech stopped, but after a moment it looked like…well it look what it was almost laughing. It was at that moment that forty missiles screamed off and headed toward the Turbokat.

"OH CRUD!" T-bone yelled as he jerked back on the stick to turn the Turbokat around. Slamming the throttle forward, the Turbokat flew at incredible speeds. However the missiles were still on their tail and gaining! "How many missiles did it just fire at us?"

"Too many! Deploying countermeasures now!" His partner replied while launching several small missiles towards the huge group of missiles following them. A millisecond later the missiles broke open, revealing thousands of little pieces of burning phosphorous. This caused many of the missiles to crash into the phosphorous and thus each other. Unfortunately, they still had two missiles chasing them.

"No choice, we'll have to go to plan Z!"

"T-bone you know I **hate** plan Z!"

"It's either that or go to the big litter box in the sky buddy. I'm starting to climb."

Dark Kat laughed, and it almost seemed at the battlemech was laughing with him. He watched in glee as the SWAT Kats flew away from his missiles. They were out of sight when he heard the distant explosion. "Now that I'm rid of those annoying SWAT Kats, it's time to destroy the justice machine that protects Megakat city. Then nothing will be able to stop me!"

After witnessing Dark Kat launch a barrage missiles at the SWAT Kats jet, Commander feral grabs Dr. Lyon by the collar and lefts him eye level with himself. "If we can't stop Dark Kat, the blood of innocents will be on your paws!"

"Uncle." Felina cried while putting a paw on his arm. "Can you think of any design flaws doctor? You mention something about bugs in the reactor during the tests."

The doctor nearly wetting himself turned his head towards the lieutenant. "The reactor was prone to overheating. It gives off massive amounts of energy and heat. We were able to solve this problem by installing heat stinks throughout the reactor core."

The Commander finally let him down then asked, "What would happen if these heat sinks weren't installed?"

The scientist looked at the Commander with cocked eyebrow and a look on his face that it should be obvious to the Commander what the answer was. "The reaction process would go critical. It would produce too much hydrogen from the seawater. There would be no way for the energy to be dissipated that quickly. It would quite literally blow up."

"Is it possible for it to run out of fuel." Felina asked.

"The reaction process is very efficient. It would take years of constant operation before it ran out of fuel to produce hydrogen from."

The Commander had a grim look on his face as he thought about something. "How big would this explosion be?"

The scientist looks at him then thinks it over. "Well the blast should be contained mostly to the Timberkat. I don't think it would be that bad."

"What are you thinking of uncle?"

"I'm going to gather every portable incinerator I can get my paws on." Activating his radio he barks into it. "This is a Feral! Bring me incinerator back up!"

"I am at altitude, shutting down engines." T-bone stated while crossing the fingers of his left paw.

"Engines are cold. Deploying decoy missile now!" Razor stated while crossing his fingers in and saying a silent prayer.

The decoyed missile shot out at the opposite angle and away from the Turbokat. A millisecond later, it burst into flame. The two missiles that have been following them having lost their target and sensing a new heat source locked on to that. The first missile struck the decoy missile and detonated, taking it and the decoy missile out. In spite of this, the second missile lagged behind and didn't hit or detonate. It followed its trajectory down and back to the city. "T-bone it's heading for the building we left Callie on!"

"I can't start the engines!"

"_THIS_ is why I **hate** plan Z!"

The Deputy Mayor was not content to stay at the building she was on. After trying unsuccessfully to get the door from the roof open, she decided to take the fire escape down.

She was almost down but still a good 7 feet up when she heard something. Not sure what but knowing it wasn't good she looked up to see a missile coming straight for the building she was currently at. Knowing she'll never get to the bottom on time, she had no choice but to vault over the railing and jump to the ground below.

Under normal conditions, i.e. had she been wearing tennis shoes, she would've made the landing perfectly. However jumping several feet and trying to land in heels was not a good idea. Her foot wanted to go one way the rest of her wanted to go the other. The resulting crack was not only from her broken heel of her right shoe, but that of her ankle. She didn't have time to even stop to feel the massive pain as the missile struck and destroyed the building in a mighty explosion. Her eyes went wide; she noticed that parts of the burning building were falling towards her! She tried to get to her feet, but the pain in her ankle would not let her. Moments away from a fiery death she felt a pair of strong arms picked her up and carry her away. She found herself in the lap of Razor, who for some odd reason was in the ejection seat of the Turbokat. She smiled despite almost losing her life. "I owe you big Razor! Did you stop the robot?"

"Not yet Ms. Briggs. Dark Kat fired a huge number of missiles from that thing at us. We kind-of-sort-of had to avoid them." He replied while setting her down.

She leaned against a parking meter trying to take the weight off of her broken ankle. "It figures it would be Dark Kat in a big robot terrorizing the city. By the way where is T-bone?"

To answer her question to the Turbokat came to a hover a few feet away from them. "Took you long enough to get the engines started buddy." Razor teased.

T-bone just gave his partner irritated look. "Are you OK Ms. Briggs?"

"I think I broke my ankle, otherwise I seem to be OK."

"Stay here Ms. Briggs. We'll send a paramedic right away." Instructed razor.

"Oh no, I've lost several my nine lives today. If I'm going to lose the rest I rather lose them with you guys."

Both the SWAT Kats grinned at this "OK, but hang on Ms. Briggs." Razor stated while helping her into the jet.

"Is this all you can get?" Commander feral questioned at his sergeant.

"I'm sorry sir, the only ones I could get was the two tanks quipped with flamethrowers and the eight portable flame units Sir."

"I don't think this going to be enough Commander." Dr. Lyon said after a moment of thinking.

"So what do you suggest Lyon? Answered quickly because Dark Kat is taking his sweet time to my headquarters, but will be there soon."

"It's a crazy ideas Commander, but we you will have to have him do an Omega strike two times in a row. Then hit them with all the portable flame units.

"Omega strike?" Felina asked.

"That's what we call it when you fire all the weapons a target. It's what you did against last jet during the tests. If you fire that many weapons simultaneously a lot of heat is built up. There are safety systems preventing it from building up too much. But if we can get him to fire it two times in a row and turn on the incinerating units at that time. The safety systems probably would fail and reactor would go critical." The scientist answered.

"And I know just the kat to get him riled up. " Felina commented the while running towards her chopper.

"Felina no!" The Commander yelled out as she took off.

"OK, so the scrambler missiles didn't work. Now let's see how drill bit missiles work." Razor said while pressing the fire button. Two drill like missiles launched from the Turbokat. A moment later, they hit the battlemech and exploded. Much to Razor's disappointment there wasn't even a scratch. "Ah crud! T-Bone, all I have left is match head missiles and something tells me that's not going to stop it."

Before T-bone could reply, they saw an Enforcer helicopter flying near them. "SWAT Kats, Dr. Lyon has a crazy plan to stop Dark Kat, but I'm going to need your help."

"We're with you lieutenant, what's the plan?" T-bone answered.

Dark Kat didn't know how the SWAT Kats survived his missile attack but at this point, it didn't matter. Continuing his strut towards Enforcer headquarters Dark Kat noticed that now there was an Enforcer helicopter teaming up with the SWAT Kats in a pathetic attempt to take them down. The helicopter shot at it with machine guns and missiles, while SWAT Kats shot at it with turbo blades. All useless, but annoying, "Time to rid me of these pests once for all! Let's see how they like it when I unleash the of full fury of this battlemech!" Turning his attention to the helicopter, Dark Kat groups all the weapons and locked on target, pushing the firing button every single weapon system fired simultaneously at the helicopter. It seemed the pilot anticipated this, and was able to dodge the lasers and machine gun fire. The missiles were still locked on target but the SWAT Kats seem to anticipate this also and fired a match head missile in the path of his missiles. It was just enough to distract the missiles, so they wouldn't hit their target.

Angered by the SWAT Kats interference, Dark Kat turned his attention towards the Turbokat. Locking on the Turbokat he fired all the weapons at it. Interesting things happen although. While his lasers and machine gun fired his computer announced "LRM ammunition depleted. Heat critical! Shutdown sequence initiated." It was at this point that he noticed the SWAT Kats avoided his attack, the Enforcers firing flame units at him, and finally the SWAT Kats firing three match head missiles at him. All this happened before his battlemech could shut down. The last thing he heard was "Reactor critical!"

The moment the last match head missile hit, a very intense light blinded everybody near the battlemech. An instant later a huge shock wave pushed cars, pieces of the battlemech, the Turbokat, Felina's chopper, and those were on the ground with phenomenal force.

T-bone struggle to get control of the Turbokat back, while Felina couldn't control her chopper and came to crash. Those on the ground got lucky. "Contain mostly to the Timberkat huh Lyon." Feral said once she was able to hear and see again.

"It was, other wise we would've been vaporized by the heat. That was only part of the shockwave we felt, it could've been A LOT WORSE!" The doctor replied.

"Where's Felina?" Feral asked looking around only seeing the Turbokat getting back under control. That's when he saw amongst the rubble, a crashed chopper. Running over to it he came to a halt and yelled "**GET ME A MEDICAL TEAM, ****NOW**!"

Several days later Callie found herself waiting at Megacat salvage yard. She had her car towed there so Jake and Chance could fix it for her, or attempt to do so. They had been delayed because a lot of the wreckage from the city was taken to the salvage yard. She spent her time by watching the TV as Jake worked on her car. Chance had apparently gone out earlier that day and hasn't come back yet.

"The damage done by Dark Kat was on a unprecedented scale. It's estimated that over 500 million dollars worth of damage was caused and cleanup could take as much as a year. Kat's-Eye news has attempted to speak to the Mayor, but he has been unable to comment at this time. This is Ann Gora for Kat's-Eye news." Callie just shook her head. Of course the Mayor wasn't able to comment. When he got back from his golf game, he took one look at the ruin of city hall, and had a nervous breakdown. Very few knew about it and technically she was now in charge until he recovered. But with a cast on her foot and no reliable means of transportation, taking one day off isn't going to hurt anything.

She turned off the TV as Jake came into the waiting room. "I got good news and not so good news."

"I can use some good news right now Jake."

"It can be rebuilt."

"But?"

"But the damage was extensive. The entire front end needs be rebuilt. A lucky machine gun round of destroyed your rear axle. We got most of the parts for replacement in the yard. There are a few parts I would have to order, and even after giving you a preferred customer discount…It would still cost more than the car's worth."

Callie's ears flatten slightly "Figures, I just made the final payment on it."

"I'm sorry Callie, but I have to be honest. You'll be better off buying a new car."

She frowned at this. She had been thinking about getting a new car. But this one was her _first_ car. She bought it before she even got the job as Deputy Mayor. Yet there was something else. Something was holding her back from buying another car. Even as it started giving her troubles, even as she had to bring it in ever other week, she liked seeing Jake and Chance. "Could you give me a day to think about it?"

"Sure no problem, you want me call you a cab?"

"If you wouldn't mind, could you drive me home?"

Jake's jaw dropped to little. It was funny, as Razor he could be fearless even cocky. But right now in the presence of this she kat he felt his heart rate increase. Chance once teased him that Callie came just to see him. At first he didn't believe it, but Callie always made it a point to say goodbye to him specifically. Leave it to Chance to change into T-bone and go off to see how Felina was doing leaving him alone with Callie. "Um…sure no problem." Helping her into the tow truck, he grabs his keys and drives her to her apartment.

The ride to her apartment was silent; both had something on their minds. For Jake, he was wondering if he should act on his feelings and ask her to go out sometime. Unbeknownst to him, Callie kept glancing at him. He's such a nice guy she thought And cute.

When they got there, before Jake could open the door to get out and help her. She turned to him, "You know Jake, nearly getting killed on a weekly basis makes one think. It makes you think about the important things in life: friends, family, the search for that special someone to share it all with. You seem like a really nice guy Jake and I would like to get to know you better. Would you like to have lunch or dinner with me sometime?" His jaw dropped a little. Not because she asked him out. OK, maybe partially because of that, but mostly because he was wrong and Chance was right about her. While his brain tried to process this he unconsciously nodded. She smiled, "If you like, there is this nice little restaurant around the corner."

He smiled while starting up the truck and simply said, "I'd love to."

"When was the last time someone went in to check on her?" Commander Feral angrily questioned a nurse.

"What's going on here?" A feminine voice asked from behind him.

The Commander turned around to see a dark-haired she kat wearing a lab coat looking up at him. "Who do you think you are? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I am quite aware of who you are Commander. As for me, I'm Dr. Atsuko Nekomusume. The Chief of Medicine at this hospital, and I don't very much appreciate you terrorizing my nursing staff."

"Well maybe if your nurses did a proper job, I wouldn't have to yell at them."

"These nurses are the finest I ever had the privilege of working with. Your niece is fine Commander. She just has a couple bruised ribs; she should be out by tomorrow. As for you, there are other patients here that require rest. If you won't keep your voice down, I will call security and have you escorted out!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

Around the corner and trying to stay in the shadows T-bone blinked. Very few people had the backbone to stand up the Commander Feral. Nonetheless he had to take opportunity of their standoff while it presented itself. While the nurses watched in fascination as their boss stared off with the head of the Enforcers, T-bone snuck into the room where Felina was resting.

Felina sighed; she was stuck here for at least another day. Not only that, but she heard the argument of her uncle and the Chief of Medicine. "I know he loves me and all but he's a bit overprotective." She whispered. She could understand why he was upset, she was unconscious and bleeding when he found her. She had to admit, she was very lucky. The emergency room doctor told her, had she not been wearing her helmet a bulletproof vest she could've been kitty litter.

Attempting to find something on TV she heard a soft knock at the hospital room's door before it opened. Expecting it to be her uncle, she was pleasantly surprised to see it was one of the SWAT Kats. "T-bone? Why are you here?"

At her question, he had think. Right now he didn't want to admit that he had been thinking about her lately. It was obvious from Callie's body language and the way that she specifically made sure to say goodbye to Jake that she had a thing for Jake. At first he was a little jealous and maybe disappointed, but ultimately he cared more about his friend than himself. Besides, it gave them more opportunities to tease him. That's when he started thinking about Felina. He wouldn't deny that she was beautiful, sexy even. But that was the not the only reason he was attracted to her. She is very independent. She didn't take no for an answer, and she wanted it do things her own way. Had she not been Feral's blood, he was pretty sure she'd be at the salvage yard with them. This was the type she kat he wanted to be with. "I wanted to make sure you're OK."

She smiled, even though she knew that wasn't his only reason for being here. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." She started chuckling then.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just remembering something that Callie told me while we were waiting in the ER."

"What's that?"

"It was how you handled Turbokat after the battlemech explosion. She said she would never again have to go on an amusement park ride as long as she lived."

He chuckled, "So that's why she looked a little green when we landed."

"Yeah, you know what was even more funny?"

"What?"

"You emergency room staff didn't know what to do. They didn't know if they should treat the Deputy Mayor or me first. On one paw, you have _the_ Deputy Mayor. On the other, you have the niece of the Commander of the Enforcers. Who happens to be there, giving you to death glares if you don't treat her."

They both laughed a little at that. "I'm glad you're OK, I should get going now."

"T-bone wait. You know, I don't know much about you. And while I would love to know who's under that mask, I won't ask. I'm hoping you could tell me a little bit about yourself though."

His jaw dropped a little. Apparently she wanted to get to know him as much as he wanted to get to know her. "Only if you tell me about yourself in return."

She smiled, "This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

**The end**

Author's Notes: Little-known trivia about myself. The very first fan fiction I've ever written was a SWAT Kat fan fiction. It was years ago, in another life. Anyway I hope to continue this into a series.

I would like to thank Etherweil for rekindling my interest in SWAT Kats. I would also like to thank the readers of my previous fan fictions here on I hope you enjoyed this even though I'm not that great of an action writer.

For fans of my "Dungeons and Hedgehogs" fic I'm writing a pseudo-sequel. I hope to have it finished by Valentine's Day

Nekomusume means "Cat Girl" in Japanese. Atsuko Nekomusume is a nod to my favorite anime cat girl: Atsuko Natsume a.k.a. All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku.

I have a poll up on my fanfiction profile, please vote if you have time.

Thank you and God bless. – NinjaJedi: The Jedi ninja


End file.
